Your Hobby is
by lunaryu
Summary: If the three Supernovas were being interviewed by the curious Amazon-Lily girls about their hobby… CRACK Law/Luffy/Kid...in a way


**Title: Your Hobby is…**

**Rating:** T/15+

**Genre:** Comedy-Humor

**Pairing:** actually none, but it can be considered Law/Luffy/Kid

**Topic: **Balls

**Word-count: **527 (aww…too bad I can't make it less than 500 words…)

**Disclaimer:** Odachi owns One Piece and the characters

**Warning:** _hints of shounen ai and dirty talk in a way…_

**Summary:** If the three Supernovas were being interviewed by the curious Amazon-Lily girls about their hobby…

* * *

**Your Hobby is…**

One day, the three most popular Supernovas were invited by Kuja Pirate's Captain, Boa Hancock, to come to Amazon-Lily to satisfy some of the girls' curiosity about men. She actually asked Luffy to bring his own nakama, but somehow, the Mugiwara Captain decided it would be more interesting to call his rivals up.

So that's why, out of curiosity, because they had never set their foot at Amazon-Lily, Trafalgar Law and Eustass 'Captain' Kid agreed to come, never anticipating the interview from the girls, while Luffy's and their nakama were somewhere else, eavesdropping the conversation through transmitter.

After various questions from the rabid-looking girls, Kid began to feel fed up. Law began to be bored and Luffy was still grinning like a mad monkey while stuffing his food in the black hole called his stomach and talking to the excited girls.

"Then, what is your hobby?" Margaret asked with sparkling eyes.

"Reading," Law answered flatly.

"Drinking," Kid said while drinking his rum.

"Watching '_Kintama_' (Golden Ball)!" Luffy shouted.

Instantly Kid burst out his drink and Law fell from his seat. Both men then looked at Luffy with stunned dumbfounded looks.

"That idiot…" Nami covered her face, blushing, Robin giggled, and the rest of crews, except chopper who had no idea what's going on, laughed their ass off hearing Luffy's answer.

"Mugiwara, are you serious?" Kid asked him weirdly, rum still dripping from his chin.

"Of course! It's fun! Sometimes it's hard, sometimes soft, totally interesting and funny!" Luffy said excitedly. "You should join me sometimes, Kid!"

The red head couldn't help blushing either for shame or rage at the bold invitation.

Law laughed suddenly, having come back to his seat. "Well, isn't it interesting? May be I want to join too, watching this _'kintama,' _Mugiwara ya," he winked at Luffy amusedly.

"Sure, let's do it now!" Luffy stood and grabbed the grinning Law's hand and dragged him away while Kid was stammering at the unbelievable scene.

"Wait a sec!" Kid also stood and grabbed Law's arm. "What are you planning, Trafalgar?" The venom and menace were there in his glare and voice.

"Why don't you join us too, Eustass ya?" Law smirked wickedly at Kid.

The red head debated for approximately three seconds in his head before he responded, "Better than letting a pervert like you be alone with him," he said, looking at another way, still a bit blushing.

"What are you guys doing? Come on! It's about time!" Luffy then dragged both of them to another room.

Sometimes later…

Law had difficulty containing his laughter; Luffy was sitting while pointing at the television screen playing an anime where the silver haired samurai saved the black haired teen with round glasses from the cheetah-looking men at certain Bar. Kid was enraged, torn between slamming his forehead on the table and strangling the Mugiwara Captain, or shooting Trafalgar's head for not informing him that Luffy was talking about certain anime and not the actual _golden ball_.

"That's a 'GINTAMA' not 'KINTAMA'!" Nami shouted while slamming the transmitter down wrathfully, Robin laughed heartily and everyone else, except Chopper (again), had died from laughing too hard in the background.

* * *

**A/N: ***laughs my ass off myself* God, I can't stop laughing… I am sorry for including Gintama here, I couldn't resist. It was too funny to pass up. I know it's crazy, but please forgive me *still giggling like mad* I am in the mood for laughing XDDD. What do you think? Comments please?


End file.
